Nous Deux A Jamais
by Fame'yeah
Summary: OS All human.Edward&bella sont mariés depuis deux ans. Apres son acouchement,Bella se sens très complexée car elle a pris beaucoup de poid. Edward a l'impression que Bella ne veut plus de lui. Leur couple résistera-t-il a tt ca?Résumé pas terrible.max3Chap
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous sa y est je me lance dans un OS / mini fic sur le couple Edward Bella !!! J'espère que ça vous plaira surtout n' hésiter pas a me laisser des review j'adore ca ^^**

*

***

**POV Bella**

- C'est l'heure de faire dodo mon cœur m'exclamai-je après avoir donner son biberon a Carlie et qu'elle est fait son rot.

Cette petite était mon rayon de soleil. Elle avait 3 mois et ça faisait 2 ans que j'étais marié a Edward. Edward. prononcé son nom m'était tellement difficile. Pendant ma grossesse j'avais prit au moins 20 kilos, je ne me sentait plus bien dans ma peau comme avant. Je me trouvais si laide; j'avais honte d'être la femme d'Edward, lui qui était si beau, si doux, attentionné. J'était sur que maintenant il ne restait avec moi que pour Carlie.

J'avais donc pris la décision depuis l'accouchement d'éviter tout contact physique avec mon Adonis. Je me limitait a son baisé sur la joue le soir quand il rentrait du travail et puis le soir dès que je me couchais je faisait semblant de dormir pour qu'il ne tente aucun câlin. C'était peut être enfantin mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse ou me prenne dans ses bras parce qu'il aurait pitié de moi. Il y avait des jours ou je voulais sauter dans ses bras mais je me reprenait a tant. Je voyais qu'il était triste. Triste parce qu'on était plus aussi complice qu'avant ma grossesse, pour moi ce n'était rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas etre triste parce qu'il était toujours amoureux de moi, c'était impossible ! Je ne ressemblait plus a rien j'étais si laide.

Je savais qu'il faudrait que l'on discute tôt ou tard mais je n'étais pas encore prête a le laisser partir, sa me tuerais si il quittait ma vie, j'étais tellement amoureuse de lui, je ne pouvait me résoudre a le laisser partir.

*

***

**J'espère que vous apprécié le début de mon OS/ mini fic Review ?????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde voilà la suite de ma mini fic ^^ j'espère que sa va vous plaire !**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartienne a Stepanie Meyer, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !**

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le dernier chapitre parce que même si c'est les vacances les prof donne plein de devoir compliqués. Sur ceux je vous laisse lire la suite.**

***O°o°O***

**POV Edward :**

Cela faisait quatre mois entier que Bella et moi ne communiquions plus. Quatre long mois ! Notre complicité me manquait. Bella est l'amour de ma vie. On c'était rencontré au lycée. Depuis nous vivions heureux, enfin jusqu'aujourd'hui. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Bella ne me parlait plus. Je n'avais rien fait de mal a ce que je sache, mais depuis l'accouchement, j'étais comme un inconnu a ses yeux et j'en étais terriblement affecté.

Un jour de novembre n'y pouvant plus je décida de parler avec elle en rentrant du travail. Je savais que le soir , lorsque je retrais, elle faisait semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir a parler, mais aujourd'hui je voulais à tout prix mettre fin a tout ça en m'expliquant avec elle . J'avais peur qu'elle décide alors de me quitter définitivement en amenant Carlie avec elle, mais je voulais prendre le risque car cette situation devenait invivable.

Je rentrai donc a notre appartement ce soir la. Bien évidemment elle était déjà couché comme a son habitude. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, histoire de me changer puis je rentra dans notre chambre. Je pris une grande inspiration, puis je me lançai:

« Bella, il faut vraiment qu'on parle » je la vis sursauter, puis rien d'autre. Je sais que tu est réveillé ne fait pas semblant.

Je... je sais déjà ce que tu va me dire, laisse moi juste le temps d'assimiler cette idée souffla-t-elle,

Comment ? quelle idée ? Je n'ai encore rien dit

J'ai compris Edward, je sais que tu veut me quitter, et tu as raison,de toute manière qui voudrai d'une personne comme moi, murmura-t-elle, la voix emplit de tristesse.

qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Je nais jamais dit ça. Je veut juste que tu m'explique pourquoi tu t'éloigne de moi ?

Je m'éloigne de toi parce que je ne veut pas souffrir! Je sais que tu reste que pour Carlie, sanglota-elle

Mais qui t'as mis une idée pareille dans la tête Bella ! Tu est la femme de ma vie, je … je ne peut pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Pense -tu que toutes c'est parole que je t'es dites devant l'autel n'étaient que du vent ?

Je ne sais pas Edward... je … tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis ma grossesse je suis devenues horribles , je … regarde tout les kilos que j'ai pris! … je ne ressemble plus a rien ! Quelle homme voudrait d'une femme comme moi ! Je ne mérite pas ton amour! » Je ne put résister a la prendre dans mes bras, elle tenta de me rejeter au début puis elle vint se blottir contre moi.

Ne pense jamais ça tu m'entend! Tu est digne de mon amour et tu est magnifique mon cœur, tu est la seul femme qui est touché mon coeur est tu le restera, même avec ses kilos en trop comme tu dit. Je t'aime comme un fous, tu as fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes en voulant m'épouser.

Je plongea mes yeux dans son regard chocolats chagriné. Comment avait-elle pu penser que je voudrais la quitter. Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes, puis , délicatement je les goutais, elles m'avaient tant manqué! Très vite nos langues se rencontrèrent et se livrèrent un ballet fougueux et passionné. A travers ce baisé, j'essayais de montrer a Bella tout l'amour, et le désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. A bout de souffle je m'écartais de ses lèvres.

pour rien au monde je te quitterai ma puce, lui chuchotai-je a l'oreille. Surtout n'oublie jamais ça.

Elle me sourit et je lui retournai un sourir en coin. Nos retrouvailles promettaient d'être merveilleuse...

***O°o°O***

**J'espère que ça vous a plus est a bientôt pour le dernier chapitre du POV de bella bisous**

**am'yah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je sais normalement je devais poster ce week-end mais avec tout le boulot que j'avais c'était trop difficile. Les gens disent que la seconde c'est une année de glandage mais c'est faux parce que quand on veut avoir le choix pour sa filière il faut bosser ! **

**Merci à toute celle-ceux- qui mon laissé une review. Bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et vous laisser lire la fin^^.**

*****

******

_5 ans plus tard_

-Bella, ma puce, le médecin t'a dit de rester au lit, me morigéna Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Carlie et Anthony.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris , mais met toi à ma place c'est trop chiant de rester au lit 24/24 !

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant quand il était si protecteur avec moi! J'étais enceinte de 7 mois et le médecin m'avait spécifiquement interdit de sortir du lit à par pour aller au toilette ou prendre une douche car il ne voulait pas que notre bébé soit un prématuré, cela engendrait des risques pour.

Depuis ma dépression il y a 5 ans je me sentait bien. Edward m'aimait comme j'étais. J'avais comme même décidé de perdre un peu de poids car je ne me sentais pas bien dans mon corps. Grâce à Alice, j'avais remonté la pente petit à petit. Elle m'avait montrer comment mettre en valeur mon corps et je dois avouer que depuis, j'aimais faire du shopping. Depuis je me sentais bien dans ma peau, j'avais eu Anthony et maintenant j'attendais une autre fille. On avait décidé d'un commun accord de l'appeler Sophie.

-Maman, on peut entrer ? Demanda Carlie

-Biensur chérie entrez. Elle était avec Edward et Anthony, qui rampait plus qu'il ne marchait. Il montèrent tout trois sur le lit.

-BONNE ANNIVERSAIRE !! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur. J'avais oublié que l'on était le 13 septembre. Edward savait bien que je n'aimais pas trop fêter mon anniversaire mais pour les enfants, je fis un effort.

-Tient maman c'est un cadeaux de moi et Anthony, je l'ai fait comme une grande ! Fanfaronna-elle. Enfin, papa m'a un peu aider. Je lui sourit et j'ouvris le petit paquet qu'elle me tendait. Le paquet contenait un collier en perle et un petit mot.

M comme Magnifique.

A comme Affectueuse.

M comme Maman !

A comme Amour.

N comme euh... Nouilles ???

J'éclatai de rire.

-Ooh, c'est trop mignon ma puce, sanglotai-je. J'étais toute émue.

-A moi maintenant, déclara Edward.

-Chérie... le réprimandai-je.

-Tss tss je sais que tu n'aime as que je t'offre de cadeaux mais cette fois, comme les enfants t'en on offert un moi aussi j'ai le droit. Il me lança un de ses fameux sourires en coin puis me tendit un écrin . C'était donc un bijoux. J'ouvris l'écrin et ce que j'y vit me fit pleurer de joie. L'écrin contenait une bague avec un saphir, et sur l'anneau était inscrit : _B&E Forever. _Je croisai les yeux de mon amour et je l'embrassai fougueusement.

-Beurk vous êtes dégoutant ! S'exclama Carlie.

-Continu à penser comme ça jusqu'à tes 30 ans ma puce, c'est bien! Dit Edward

Son cadeaux m'avait toute émue. Si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris c'est 5 dernière année, c'est que jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, c'était nous deux à jamais.

*

**

**voili-voilou ! J'éspère que cette fic vous a plus et que la fin n'est pas trop gnan-gnan ! Bisoux et merci de m'avoir lut, à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic. Am'yah **


End file.
